


in my house on the hill there is room for you still

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [39]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Vincent sees something very strange one night, and Jas seizes her chance to ask for help.





	in my house on the hill there is room for you still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



“And then, and then, these little round things danced, and there were lights, and singing! And the bridge appeared!” 

Vincent is bouncing with excitement, and Jas tries very hard not to show how envious she is. She could sneak out of her house at night too! She just didn’t want to upset Auntie. 

“What are these things?”, she asks, and Vincent shrugs. “Dunno. But I think I heard this song once? From the creepy old house?”

Oh. Jas saw the new farmer once, bringing bundles of wheat into the house and coming out empty-handed. If the round things are there… And if you can ask them for things…

She ditches Vincent the next morning, and sets out to the Community Center, taking her dearest treasures with her. A beautiful seashell, a polished stone, a braid from her favorite horse’s mane, a bright-red bow, all together in a prettiest box she could find. 

She enters the house, wincing a bit over creaking floorboards. It’s kind of stuffy but the sunlight paints the walls with warmth, and she likes the bright green leaves. She isn’t quite ready to explore the other rooms, though. 

Jas sets her box in the middle of the floor, and clasps her hands together. She says: “Dear round things, are you here? Do you like gifts? If you like my gifts, could you help Uncle Shane to not be so sad all the time?”

She waits a bit and adds, “Thank you,” because Miss Penny says to always be polite. Nothing happens, and she doesn’t know if she’s disappointed or relieved. But when she turns to leave, there’s a gust of wind behind her back, and when she swirls around, the box is gone. 

Jas leaves the house with somehow hurried dignity, and skips all the way home.


End file.
